That Pirate
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Ada dua pilihan yang diberikan Kris untuk Suho. Keselamatan anak buahnya atau harga dirinya?/ "Kau milikku. Selamanya. Tidak akan bisa lepas dariku." –kris/pirate!Kris/navy!Suho/Yaoi/M/Krisho/lemon/Review?


Title : That Pirate

Pairing : KrisHo/FanMyeon

Rate : M (for mesum)

Warning : pwp, adegan berbahaya (?), 18+ , typo, geje, ketidak jelasan nc, pirate!Kris, Navy!Sho

Summary :

Ada dua pilihan yang diberikan Kris untuk Suho. Keselamatan anak buahnya atau harga dirinya?/ "Kau milikku. Selamanya. Tidak akan bisa lepas dariku." –kris

.

Hoiiii! Ini selingan sebelum nerusin yg "Just You".. rencananya malam depan di update..

Disini Suhonya jadi angkatan laut sementara Krisnya jadi bajak laut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

BRAK!

Suho refleks menahan nafas ketika orang-orang berpakaian kumal itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke ruangan gelap yang Suho tebak adalah gudang. Orang-orang itu langsung menutup pintu tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Suho. Suho berusaha menggerakan tangannya. Nihil. Tangannya terikat kencang. Suho mendesah frustasi ketika tahu bukan kain yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya, tapi borgol dari besi.

"Ya Tuhan!" geram Suho kesal. Kakinya menendang apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya, mencari alat yang bisa membantunya. Lantai yang terus bergoyang akibat ombak tinggi tidak membantu. Ini di dalam kapal laut kalau kau belum tahu.

"Aku akan memilih diam bila aku jadi kau,"

Suho membeku. Suara siapa itu? Apa dia bukan satu-satunya tawanan yang disekap oleh para bajak laut bau (menurut Suho) itu?

"Maaf, tapi siapa kau?" Tanya Suho ketika sudah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

Terdengar kekehan –yang harus Suho akui sedikit– menakutkan. Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Suho merinding.

"Masih bersikap sopan meskipun dalam keadaan terdesak," suara itu terdengar dalam dan dingin, "Sopan santun yang patut diapresiasi,"

Kain yang menutupi jendela tersibak. Sinar bulan berlomba masuk ke ruangan yang semula gelap gulita tersebut, mempermudah kerja retina Suho. Sekarang terliha jelas keadaan ruangan.

Tunggu, ini bukan gudang. Ini….

INI RUANG KAPTEN!

"KRIS!" pekik Suho tanpa sadar ketika matanya menatap sosok tinggi di sebelah jendela.

Sosok itu menyalakan lampu badai yang tergantung di sisinya.

"Senang kau mengenaliku, Marsekal Kim," sosok tersebut menyeringai tipis.

Suho mulai berhalusinasi melihat iblis di belakang sosok sang kapten kapal perompak itu. Dalam hati Suho mengumpat, mempertanyakan keadilan tuhan, bukankah Suho merupakan umat-Nya yang baik dan rajin pergi ke gereja ketika kapalnya mencapai daratan? Kenapa Tuhan masih mempertemukannya dengan sosok iblis di depannya?

"Aku tersanjung kau mau mampir ke '_Goddes of Fortune'_, kukira kapalku tidak cukup layak untukmu," Kata Kris dengan senyum dingin nan menyebalkan tercetak di wajahnya.

Suho mendecih kesal, 'Mampir apanya? Bukankah dia yang menyeretku ke kapal ini?' batinnya.

Kris berjalan perlahan mendekati Suho. Setiap langkahnya semakin membuat Suho siaga. Kemungkinan Kapten bajak laut yang terkenal sadis ini membunuhnya sangat besar. Sedikit banyak Suho takut juga.

"Bukankah ini menyedihkan, Kim," gumam Kris masih dengan nada dingin. Tangannya meraih dagu Suho dan menahannya, membuat Suho terpaksa melihat langsung ke wajah dingin Kris.

"Dari lima kapal yang kau pimpin, hanya tersisa dua kapal," Kris menarik Suho agar berdiri. Tangan Kris menyeret tubuh kecil Suho mendekati jendela.

Pemandangan mengerikan. Potongan-potongan kayu dari kapal-kapal yang dihancurkan Kris dan anak buahnya terombang-ambing begitu saja diantara ombak besar. Beberapa tubuh perwira bawahannya terlihat mengambang diantara kayu-kayu dan tong-tong rusak. Suho menahan nafas. Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergetar.

"Lihat sisi baiknya,"Kris berkata dengan nada seolah-olah yang terjadi bukan hal yang besar, "Masih tersisa dua kapal lagi,"

Suho membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Kakinya menendang tubuh Kris sekeras yang dia bisa. Kris sendiri hanya menyeringai. Dengan mudah Kapten bertubuh tinggi itu menghindari tendangan Suho.

"Kau sialan! Apa menurutmu ini menarik?!" teriak Suho kalap, wajahnya memerah menahan marah, "Apalagi yang kau mau, Hah!"

Kris terkekeh seperti orang gila. Bukan kekehan lucu atau humor, tapi kekehan mengerikan yang entah bagaimana caranya terdengar sangat mengancam dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Ini memang menarik, Kim, setidaknya menurutku,"

Dengan gerakkan yang sangat cepat, Kris menodongkan sebuah pisau ke leher Suho, "Dan akan menjadi semakin menarik lagi,"

Suho menatap Kris tajam,

"Aku tidak takut kau bunuh, bajak laut," desis Suho keras.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tertawa keras.

"Kau salah paham, marsekal muda, aku tidak tertarik membunuhmu," ujar Kris tenang, berbeda sekali dengan tawa kerasnya tadi.

Kris menarik tubuh Suho mendekat dan mendudukkannya di kursi merah dekat jendela. Perasaan Suho mulai tidak enak.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja menghancurkan dua kapalmu dan membunuh semua anak buahmu," Suho menatap Kris tajam, namun Kris mengabaikannya, "Tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa untukku,"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" potong Suho cepat. Kris tersenyum miring,

"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah penawaran, penawaran untuk ditukar dengan keselamatan kapal dan semua isinya hingga daratan terdekat,"

Suho mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk setiap kapal?" Tanya Suho dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

"Aku tahu kau membawa harta dari Tanjung Harapan. Aku menginginkannya," tandas Kris jelas. Suho menggigit bibirnya. Otaknya sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran tersebut.

"Ingat, ada empat puluh nyawa di masing-masing kapal, Kim. Itu harga yang pantas,"

"Lalu apa harga untuk satu kapal lagi?" Tanya Suho. Kalau satu kapal saja harus ditebus dengan harta yang mereka bawa, Suho tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan diminta Kris untuk satu kapal lagi.

"Tidak sulit," jawab Kris, "Kau. Tubuhmu, hatimu, semua yang ada pada dirimu."

.

"Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk memikirkannya."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Suho sekarang. Di kamar sang kapten kapal dengan hanya mengenakan seragam angkatan laut bagian atasnya saja. Celananya sudah menghilang entah kemana (Untunglah seragam tersebut sedikit panjang hingga menutupi bagian paha). Di depannya, Kris berdiri dengan tatapan angkuh dan wajah dingin. Suho menggigit bibirnya ragu. Dia tidak yakin dengan pilihan yang dia ambil.

Sejujurnya, Suho benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, dia seorang pria normal yang lebih suka melihat payudara wanita. Tapi nalurinya sebagai pemimpin yang harus melindungi bawahannya membuatnya mengambil pilihan ini, meskipun artinya mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,

Serius. Suho lebih suka kalau harus bertarung sampai mati.

Setelah memastikan anak buahnya aman di daratan terdekat, kini Suho harus membayar hutangnya pada Kris. Sial!

"Kita belum terlalu jauh dari anak buahmu. Masih mungkin untukku menembak mereka dengan meriam," gumam Kris dingin. Suho tahu, itu isyarat Kris.

Perlahan, jemari Suho meraih kancing kemeja yang paling atas. Dibukanya kancing tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sungguh, Suho tidak mau melakukannya.

Tangan itu turun ke kancing kedua. Dibukanya juga kancing itu dengan perlahan. Kini leher, bahu dan tulang selangka Suho terekspos jelas. Jari jemarinya tidak berhenti disitu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, hampir semua kancing sudah terbuka, kecuali dua kancing paling bawah yang melindungi bagian pribadi Suho dari tatapan tajam Kris.

"Mendekatlah,"

Suho menurutinya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok Kris yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur. Matanya bergerak liar, menatap apapun asalkan bukan bajak laut tampan di depannya.

Kris menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Suho untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Sekarang Suho sudah duduk di pangkuan Kris. Perlahan tangannya terulur dan mencengkeram kemeja Kris di bagian bahu. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kita memulainya?" Tanya Kris sembari mengangkat dagu Suho dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Suho menatap Kris tajam,

"Kau sialan! Kau perompak homo mesum sialan!"

Kris terkekeh. Dia merasa geli sekaligus takjub dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut menggoda Suho. Wow, akhirnya dia mendengar kata 'sialan' dari mulut sopan itu.

Mata Suho membesar ketika merasakan tangan besar dan kasar Kris merambat dari pinggangnya menuju punggung. Suho menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan diri untuk tidak memekik.

Kini tangan Kris membelai tulang belakangnya. Bibirnya pun tidak tinggal diam. Bibir itu menjilat telinga Suho, menggigit-gigitnya pelan hingga telinga itu memerah. Lidah Kris turun ke lehernya, menyisakan jejak saliva dari telinga ke leher. Kris menjilati leher tersebut, menggigitnya, dan menghisapnya keras, menyisakan bekas merah keunguan di sana. Bibirnya tidak berhenti di situ saja, dia pun membuat kissmark lainnya.

Mata Kris beralih menatap wajah Suho. Wajah itu merah padam. Matanya tertutup erat dan bibirnya digigit keras.

"Kau tidak mau mendesah?" Tanya Kris dengan nada main-main. Suho menggeleng.

Kris menyeringai, "Tidak masalah, aku akan membuatmu mendesah hingga lelah,"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Suho. Dalam hati berdecak kagum. Bagaimana bisa seorang tentara memiliki badan putih mulus seperti ini?

Perlahan, lidah Kris terjulur menyentuh nipple Suho tepat di tengah. Lidahnya menekan-nekan pusat nipple itu dan memutarnya pelan. Kris bisa merasakan jemari Suho mencengkeram kemejanya semakin kencang. Kris menyeringai. Ya, tinggal tunggu waktu hingga Suho tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan desahannya.

Lidah itu berpindah ke sekitar nipplenya. Lidahnya menjelajahi dada putih Suho. Tangan Kris mulai bekerja di bawah. Satu tangan masih setia mengelus punggung mulus Suho. Sementara tangan lainnya menyusuri kaki putih Suho, dari paha, tangan itu perlahan naik ke atas hingga menelusup ke balik baju Suho. Tangan tersebut menggerayangi pantat bulat Suho. Meremasnya lembut. Jari tengahnya bermain-main di bibir lubang Suho, mengelusnya lembut.

"A –aaah!"

Kris menyeringai. Benar kan? Suho tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

Jilatan Kris di dada Suho berubah menjadi lumatan. Kris melumat, menghisap nipple tersebut dengan keras –sedikit brutal sebenarnya– membuat Suho memekik pelan. Rasanya ngilu sekaligus nikmat.

"Aangh, nggh!" Suho sebenarnya ingin meminta Kris berhenti. Sensasi yang dirasakannya di sekitar dadanya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tapi Suho khawatir dengan keadaan anak buahnya bila dia minta berhenti.

Suho mendongak ketika dua jari Kris menginvasi lubangnya. Rasanya luar biasa perih. Kedua jari itu bergerak seperti gunting dan terus berusaha masuk lebih dalam. Perih, perih, seperti tercabik menjadi dua secara perlahan. Suho tidak kuat. Suho menggigit bahu Kris kuat ketika jari itu semakin masuk.

Kris sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit di bahunya. Namun dia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Ini terlalu menarik untuk dihentikan di tengah jalan.

"Ngaaah!"

Suho menjerit ketika jari-jari itu menyentuh daging kenyal di ujung lubangnya. Kris menyeringai. Berkali-kali jari-jari panjangnya menggoda kumpulan syaraf itu. Kris mencoba menekannya lebih keras dan lama. Kris tersenyum mendengar desahan yang dikeluarkan Suho. Demi Dewa, desahannya seksi sekali.

Jari Kris mencubit daging kenyal tersebut, membuat Suho menjerit keras,

"NYAAAAN!" Kuku Suho mencakar bahu Kris, mencari pelampiasan dari rasa nikmat di tubuhnya.

Dan Suho tidak bisa menahannya. Cairannya keluar mengotori pakaian Kris. Suho langsung ambruk lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya kini benar-benar bersandar pada tubuh Kris. Bagaimana bisa Kris membuat Suho cum ketika juniornya bahkan tidak tersentuh tangan Kris?

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Kris lembut. Suho mengangguk pelan. Ya, dia memang benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Tapi aku sama sekali belum keluar, sayang," bisik Kris lagi, diikuti dengan jilatan seduktif di telinganya.

Badan Suho menegang ketika mendengar suara zipper terbuka, diikuti dengan tusukan di lubangnya oleh jari-jari Kris lagi. Kali ini tiga jari langsung masuk ke lubangnya.

Suho mendesah ketika kejantanan Kris menggesek kejantanannya. Membuat kejantanannya berdiri lagi.

Kris mengangkat pinggang Suho keatas. Suho bisa merasakan kejantanan Kris di bibir lubangnya.

"Ngaaah!"

Suho menjerit ketika Kris menarik pinggangnya kebawah dengan cepat, membuat kejantanan Kris melesak dalam di lubangnya. Kejantanan besar tersebut –jauh lebih besar dari jari-jari yang sebelumnya bermain di lubangnya– langsung menusuk rektumnya.

Perih, ngilu, dan nikmat bercampur, menimbulkan sensasi asing di tubuh Suho.

Kris melakukan hal itu berulang kali. Mengangkat, kemudian menurunkan tubuh Suho keras.

Kris menggeram rendah merasakan nikmat menjalar di kejantanannya. Lubang Suho menekan kejantanannya keras, membuat miliknya semakin tegang. Tidak, Kris tidak akan mendesah. Dia tidak akan mendesah meskipun sangat menginginkannya. Dia akan membiarkan Suho mendesah sendirian. Egois, memang.

beberapa tusukan lagi dan Suho kembali mengeluarkan cairannya. Cairan berbau khas tersebut kembali mengotori baju Kris.

Tanpa memberikan jeda pada Suho untuk menetralkan jantungnya, Kris kembali menggenjot lubang Suho. Suho benar-benar lelah, namun semua rangsangan yang diberikan Kris membuatnya kembali mendesah.

Bibir Kris menyambar bibir Suho, menciumnya dalam. Ciuman pertama mereka. Lidah Kris tidak tinggal diam. Lidahnya menjelajahi bagian dalam mulut Suho. Sesekali lidah bertekstur kasar tersebut membelai langit-langit mulut Suho, membuatnya melenguh tertaha.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Suho mengeluarkan cairannya. Dan Kris belum berhenti. Bahkan kejantannya belum berkedut sama sekali.

"Ahngh, Krissh ber –berhenhhti…. Ku –kumohon, unghh!"

Suho benar-benar lelah. Dan dia bisa merasakan kalau kejantanan Kris masih benar-benar masih tegang di bawah sana.

Kris menjilati nipple Suho yang sudah membengkak, hasil pekerjaan mulut terampilnya tadi. Lidahnya kini bermain-main lagi dengan pucuk nipple Suho. Ditusuknya nipple Suho dengan ujung lidahnya dan lidah tersebut bergerak-gerak membentuk sebuah pola. Desahan Suho semakin kencang seiring dengan gerakan lidah Kris di nipplenya. Dadanya membusung menahan kenikmatan yang Kris berikan. Hal itu semakin mempermudah Kris menjamah dadanya. Desahannya pun berubah menjadi rintihan.

Sensasi tusukkan di rektumnya dan jilatan lidah di nipplenya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan oleh Suho. Dan sekali lagi Suho mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dengan rintihan panjang yang dikeluarkan mulut bengkaknya.

"Aaaaaargh~"

Suho bisa merasakan kejantanan Kris mulai berkedut di bawah sana. Tusukkannya pun semakin cepat. Dan beberapa tusukkan lagi akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam rectum Suho.

Suho merasakan sedikit geli ketika cairan hangat itu menyemprot prostatnya. Perlahan cairan hangat itu memenuhi perutnya.

Kris perlahan mengubah posisinya dan Suho dengan membaringkan tubuh kecil Suho di tempat tidur tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari lubang hangat Suho. Kini posisi Kris menindih Suho. Tangan Kris mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Suho.

"Katakan padaku," Kris mengelus rambut Suho yang suda basah oleh keringat, "Berapa kali kau keluar tadi?"

Suho diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tangan Kris berpindah ke kejantanan Suho yang belum tersentuh dari tadi, menggenggamnya keras,

"Berapa kali, sayang?"

"A –aku ttidak tahu, aaaah," Kris mulai menggerakan tangannya naik turun, "e –empat munghhkin," jawab Suho terbata-bata.

"Bukankah tidak adil kalau aku hanya keluar sekali sementara kau sudah keluar empat kali?" Tanya Kris sambil tersenyum.

Suho bisa merasakan kejantanan Kris kembali membesar di lubangnya. Suho panic dan berusaha mendorong Kris menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ti –tidak Kris! Aku lelah! Aku tidak mau lagi!" seru Suho ketakutan.

Namun tangan Kris lebih cepat. Kris membuka pakaian yang masih digunakan oleh Suho sejak tadi. Kris juga mengikat tangan Suho ke kepala tempat tidur dengan tali yang entah dari mana.

"Ayolah sayang, aku bahkan belum puas," secepat kilat, Kris membuka kemejanya yang sudah kotor oleh cairan Suho.

Perlahan, Kris mulai bergerak. Kejantanannya mulai menggempur lubang Suho lagi, membuatnya kembali mendesah.

"Argh! Kumohon Kris, aku tidak mauu!"

"Nggh~ aaahnn~ NYAAAH!"

.

.

.

.

Suho menatap langit-langit kamar yang ditempatinya –kamar kapten. Wajahnya masih berantakan, tubuhnya masih telanjang, dan bau sperma masih tercium kuat dari tubuhnya. Bahkan sisa-sisa sperma masih terlihat jelas di selangkangannya (kakinya masih sedikit mengangkang) dan mengalir dari rektumnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, bahkan untuk membenarkan posisi kakinya saja rasanya tidak sanggup. Satu kalimat, Suho masih kacau.

Kris duduk di kursi di samping jendela. Dia masih dalam keadaan topless dengan zipper celana yang masih terbuka. Matanya menatap tubuh polos Suho yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

Tubuh Suho yang masih berantakan sehabis mereka bercinta sepertinya akan menjadi pemandangan favoritnya.

"Jadi, sekarang, aku tidak lebih dari bonekamu?" Tanya Suho lirih dengan suara yang serak. Suaranya benar-benar habis akibat mendesah dan merintih tadi.

"Terserah bagaimana kau menafsirkannya," guman Kris, "Yang pasti, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku sekarang,"

Kris berjalan mendekati tubuh Suho dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tubuhmu, dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, juga hatimu, semua milikku. kau hanya harus ingat itu,"

Suho menutup matanya, merasakan bagaimana kata-kata Kris menelusup ke hatinya. Membuatnya ingin menangis.

Ya, kenyataan yang terhampar di hadapannya membuatnya ingin menangis. Kini Suho bukan lagi manusia merdeka. Dia sekarang tak lebih dari boneka milik Kris, yang bisa diperlakukan sesuka hati bajak laut itu.

.

"Kau milikku. Selamanya. Tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana?

Ncnya kacau yaaa? Hhahaha.. otak author lagi korslet, jadi ncnya kacau kaya gitu u.u

Upgrade otak mesumnya kayaknya belum 100% nih!

Makasih buat:

**gothiclolita89****, ****kikikyujunmyun****, pikachuu, ****yongchan****, ****, ****SungRaeYoo****, ****Aeri Shin****, mitchi, ****rinchaaan**** , ****LittleStarrie, ****jimae407203****, DiraLeeXiOh, ****KrisHo WonKyu****, hae15, ****junmyunyifan****, ****jungyuna9****, ****opikyung0113****, ****utsukushii02****, ****askasufa****, Jihyun Kim, ****megajewels2312****, ****rebeccakiney81****, ****breakin' down -hiatus****, ****kotakpensil**** , ****yifan kim fana****, ****OhSooYeol****, ****aniaani47**

yang udah review fic author sebelumnya :D.. jeongmal gamshahamnida #bow

Kasih masukkan yaaa..

Mau saran atau kritik author tampung kok, selama membangun :D

**Review kakak?**


End file.
